A Time To Change
by Laitas
Summary: Elliot is murdered on the night of his sixteenth birthday and with the help of the Will of the Abyss, Leo is sent to the past to change fate with a catch: Leo has to get Elliot to fall in love with him before time runs out.
1. Happy Birthday

A Time To Change

Summary:

Elliot is murdered on the night of his sixteenth birthday and with the help of the Will of the Abyss, Leo is sent to the past to change fate with a catch: Leo has to get Elliot to fall in love with him before time runs out.

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

With a big yawn, Leo glanced over at the wooden grandfather clock rhythmically ticking. It was already eleven o clock and it seemed very likely that Elliot Nightray was going to miss his own birthday for the second year in a row. Leo couldn't blame Elliot. Being in a big ball room filled people who want to be friends with you just because you to belong to a rich and powerful family seems like the _best_ birthday party ever. Regardless, Leo didn't understand why Elliot had sent him to wait there if he wasn't even going to show up. Leo reached in his pocket and checked his phone. No word from Elliot yet.

"_Where are you?_" Leo texted.

About a minute went by and Leo's phone vibrated and he read the text from Elliot.

"_In the cellar. Can you come meet me down there_". Leo shrugged and started for the basement door.

"_I guess, but what are you even doing down there. Did you smuggle a bottle of champagne so we can sit around and drink to your rich boy problems_?" Leo texted back.

"_Just hurry up_"

Leo wasn't totally decided on sending some smart remark back or just not respond at all. Well, he had already reached the door, so Leo decided against it. Leo reflexively reached for the switch that was already up as the dim lights shown on the large gray stones that lined the walls. It was supposedly an original part of the Nightray estate. As he ran his fingers along the cool stone wall, Leo wondered what Elliot was really doing down here. Last time he checked, Elliot hated hanging out in this basement.

Leo reached the bottom of the steps and looked around. There was a long hallway lined with wooden doors. Many of them were locked and were filled with supposed 'treasures' the Nightray family had. But Elliot told Leo that most of them were probably empty or filled with booze.

"Elliot" Leo's voice echoed down the poorly lit hall as he walked slowly. There was no answer. "Elliot" Leo mustered out trying not to think of a long list of horror movies and video games. There was still no answer, so Leo pulled out his phone and started to type "_Where are y-_" and then he heard a creak. Leo's eyes quickly shot up just to see one of the wooden doors open. Just as he was about to scream a silver headed boy came out.

"Leo?" Elliot said mixed with some confusion. Leo felt as though his heart stopped.

"Oh thank god" he rushed out clutching his phone to his chest.

"What the hell Elliot?" Leo shoved him in the shoulder.

"I told you I was down here. Who did you think it was. The slend-"

"And now I'm not giving you your birthday present" Leo said cutting off Elliot and let himself in the room.

Inside, it resembled none of the fifteenth century castle dungeon scene outside the door. The room seemed newly designed with random but tasteful pieces of art on the walls. More importantly, it was filled with any and all electronics one could ever want that included gaming consoles, four large televisions, and a bunch of other computer-like devices.

"And this is the present I specifically asked my parents not to give me" explained Elliot.

"You could feed a third world country with all this stuff" Leo said.

Elliot nodded in agreement and mentioned "I might just give it all away or something. It's not like my parent are going to notice anyway".

Elliot took a couple steps closer to Leo. "You know, they throw a birthday party for me every year but they haven't attended one of them since I was eight".

"Well, I guess that's what life is like for the children of the Nightray family" Leo said.

"Big expensive meaningless gifts to try to make up for the fact that they've missed out on most of my life" Elliot added in a seemingly joking tone but it wasn't as if it wasn't true.

Elliot rarely saw either parent in the house. Add in the fact that Elliot and the rest of his siblings were sent off to boarding school, Elliot's parents saw even less of him.

"That's why I was really looking forward to getting your present" Elliot said. "It's the only gift I'll get that actually means something to me".

To be honest, Leo wanted to punch Elliot with his stupid sounding response but Elliot happend to be looking straight into his eyes. Which was quite an accomplishment seeing as Leo's glasses were so thick it was even hard for his own eyes to see through them. It made Leo feel flushed and he quickly redirected his line of vision towards a colorful abstract painting.

"This might be a bad time to bring this up but..."

_It probably is if you have to mention it_ Leo thought.

"I never really understand why you hide you eyes like that"

"And now you're never going to get your present" Leo said still looking away.

"Sorry. It's just, I like looking at your eyes...". Leo turned his eyes back to Elliot who was starting to blush because he just realized what he just said.

"I mean, not like in a gay way or anything".

_Yeah right_ Leo thought. Leo could feel his heart racing but he didn't dare let it show.

"Well, since it's your birthday, I'll forgive you" Leo said heading towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Elliot asked.

"I can't give you your present here with all these electronics. I'm having book withdraw" Leo said now out the door.

He could hear Elliot following. "So is my present's in the library then?" questioned Elliot.

"Not exactly" Leo hinted. "Just be patient".

Thinking ahead, Leo promised himself that this time it would definitely happen.  
They would make their way up to the piano room, Leo would play the sheet music that's been burning a hole in his pocket the entire night. The song that he had been secretly working on for the past month. Elliot would act all surprised and amazed at Leo's work but that wasn't what he was looking forward to. Leo would wait for Elliot to simply ask "what d'you name it". Being that the song was currently title "Oh Shit, I'm in Love with You", Leo thought he would at least attempt to make his epic love confession slightly more romantic than Leo is normally capable of.

So improvising a new romantic title it was.

That would go over pretty well Leo thought. A piano love confession song all in one present.

When the two made there way up back to the main hallway on the first floor and the light's started to flicker.

"Huh. That's weird" Elliot commented. Leo looked back at Elliot to say something but then the hall lights suddenly turned off. From what little moonlight shown through the windows, Leo saw shadows moving on the walls and heard footsteps coming closer.

"Do you hear that?" Leo whispered. Elliot didn't respond. The footsteps grew louder. "Elliot" Leo said a little louder."Hey who's there" Elliot yelled now pacing down the hall.

"Wait Elliot!" Leo said reaching out to grab an arm that was way out of reach.

"What are-"

Leo was already running down the hallway before Elliot hit the ground. The lights flashed back on and Elliot was laying in a pool blood that was draining out of the wound he was holding. Elliot had been stabbed and whatever did it, was already gone.

"HELP!" Leo yelled down the hall but he didn't expect anyone to answer.

Leo dropped to his knees looking at Elliot's pained expression on his pale face. "I'm calling 911" he mustered out as he dialed the number with shaking hands. Leo had never been so close to crying. Then Elliot whispered "Leo".

"You're gonna be okay" Leo said choking back the tears. The calling tone rang as the two talked.

"This party really blows huh?" Elliot slowly said.

"Would you stop talking" Leo barely made out.

Elliot reached up and tapped Leo's glasses then slid them off his face. They looked into each others eyes and Elliot finally said "You're so beautiful" his voice fading as his eyes closed. And Leo's eyes filled with tears.

"Elliot?"

* * *

It was a beautiful and sunny morning at the Nightray Estate. Leo was laying in bed for the third day in a row and there was a knock at the door. He didn't respond but the door opened anyway. One of the maid timidly pushed the door open. The woman had been taking care of Leo for the past few days but he had mostly ignored her kindness.

"It's today. The funeral" she said. Leo didn't even look at the maid. "Are you going?". Still no response. Leo could hear the maid walking closer. She picked up the cold untouched bowl of soup from last night.

"I bet you really want to see him again" the maid said in an eerie voice that made him turn around.

This wasn't the maid from yesterday or any maid working for the Nightray family. This maid had deep red eyes and shining silver hair that reminded Leo of someone.

"I can do something about that if you'd like" she suggested.

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

"They call me the Will of the Abyss but you can just call me Will" she said with a smile.

"And I'll grant you any one wish. Right here right now."

Leo sat up and said "If I believed you, which I don't, what's the catch".

Will laughed.

"Right. The catch. Well, the thing is, I can't really bring Elliot back from the dead" Will said. "But what I can do send you back in time and let you prevent his death." Leo though for a moment, still looking at Will.

"So what will you get out of this" Leo said. "No offense, but you don't look like the type to go around doing charity work". Will smirked.

"The thing is, I feed off of romantic love. Not like in a soul-sucking kind of way but its creation gives me my powers to help other star-crossed lovers".

"Well that's real stupid. Because if you'd been paying attention at all Elliot and I were never _lovers_. It was one-sided." Leo said bitterly. This was the first time in two days he had thought of Elliot so much. The sheer effort Leo had to take to keep Elliot off his mind was suffering in itself.

"Even so, I need you to get Elliot fall in love with you by the night of his 16th birthday or else he'll die again"

"Wait, what if I just kill the man who murders Elliot first?"

"He'll die anyway. It's his fate and you and I are the only one's who can stop it" Will said.

"That's cool" Leo started "And to be clear, I still don't believe you."

"Too bad" Will said with a snap of her fingers.

"Time to sleep" was the last thing Leo heard before he passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, Laitas here, this is my first fanfiction I've ever written and I hope you enjoyed it. I'd also really appreciate if you could leave a comment telling me what you thought. Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Back Again

**A/N: I'm thinking about updating this story about once a week, so fingers crossed that it'll all work out. I also want to thank youngnozomi for giving me my first review ever in my fanfiction writing career. I really appreciate it!  
**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Back Again

Leo slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at a cracked ceiling stained with water damage. He quickly sat up and looked around at the room. Leo was back at the orphanage.

_Why am I … That witch … _Leo thought._ Maybe this is all so really elaborate dream_.

As he looked around everything just seemed so real. And if this means having Elliot alive again, god, he hoped this wasn't a dream.

_But I probably should scared right now_.

He laid back down. But what was he suppose to do now.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" Will leaned over to Leo.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hide!" Leo snapped.

"Why?" Will questioned as Leo pushed her behind the curtain.

Opening the door, Leo saw that it was Sister Fiona.

"Good morning Leo, I've just been informed the Duke Nightray's son is coming to visit in a few hours so please try to be on your best behavior" Sister Fiona said.

Leo nodded.

"You never know, he might choose you to be his personal servant" she added.

"A real dream come true" Leo murmured and shut the door and went back to the problem that moved from curtains to taking a seat on his bed.

"If they had know you were-"

"Leo, haven't you ever read a book where the main character has a magical guide only they can see and hear"

"Okay, one problem down" Leo said "So, what am I suppose to do now?"

"I already told you" Will said crossing her arms. "Make that boy fall in love with you"

"Well, how am I suppose to do that. He's not even gay"

"I didn't ask you to turn him gay. He just needs to be gay for you"

Before Elliot died, Leo had all this confidence that somehow the heavens could create this miracle where he and Elliot would feel the same way. The two would be ridiculous happy and grow old together. But now, Elliot's life was on the line and just hoping that he had feelings for Leo wouldn't be enough. Did that mean that Leo had to go on some new approach in his friendship with Elliot, or should he just play along and try to live life like the first time? Leo had no idea what to do.

_Well, enough of that_ he thought.

"I'm gonna go read some books" Leo mumbled and headed to his normal spot in the small library.

"Wait wait wait wait!" Will ran in front of Leo.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be, I don't know, more excited to see Elliot alive again?" Will asked "Or maybe a little excited?"

Leo shrugged and continued walking. Right now, everything seemed like a dream. It felt like the moment he'd see Elliot smiling, happy, angry, and alive again, the dream could be over. Leo's thoughts were interrupted with a hand brushing up his bangs from his glasses-less face. He quickly jumped back from Will's touch.

"Wow, those glasses were a big waste" she commented.

"Would you just _please_ go away?"

"Ugh, fine! Just remember it's your friend's funeral" Will said walking away.

Opening the closet of a library, Leo ran his fingers along the binding of the different books. In a strange way, Leo missed the place. The books he'd read several times on the shelves. Nothing but Leo and the books. Looking at one of the titles, Leo remembered, "Alice in Wonderland", he said to himself. It was the book he had been reading when Leo first met Elliot. Well, _met_ was a strong word. It was more like barged.

_But why read it again. I mean, that beginning didn't really lead to the best ending_ Leo thought. _Everything had to be perfect starting with this_.

Looking back at the shelf, Leo searched for another book and found an obvious choice.

_Holy Knight should put me on Elliot's good side _Leo thought and sat down to start reading. It wasn't a very deep book series but it was perfectly entertaining and most importantly, meaningful to Elliot.

Finishing the end of the third book, as if cue, Leo heard footsteps. He hadn't been more anxious about anything in a long time.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice said

Leo refused the temptation of looking up and pretended to read the book. Because no matter how well he knew Elliot, the question was still stupid.

"What do you think I'm doing Elliot?"

_Oops_

"Wait, you know who I am?"

"No. Just a very unfortunate guess"

"... Okay?" Elliot sounded unconvinced "Um, I-I'm Elliot Nightray"

"Aw, how cute!"

"Cute?"

"Yeah, you're such a stuck up noble, you don't even know how to make friends!"

"Well it's not like you seem the type to be able to make friends!" Elliot said raising his voice.

"That because I don't need friends. As for you, I guess it's because your so boring"

"WHAT!"

One of Elliot's older brothers had to keep him from attacking Leo. All in all Leo found the first meeting pretty successful. It didn't exactly go as planned but fighting and getting along is practically the same thing with them. But Elliot was alive and that put a smile on Leo's face as Claude dragged Elliot away.

_Seeing Elliot's butt again was pretty nice too_ Leo thought.

So, for the first time in three days, Leo slept easy knowing that where ever Elliot was, he was safe and well. When Elliot came back to visit the next day, Leo wanted to just run up and punch him in the face then give him a hug for being so damn stupid all the time.

_But I guess that would be too out of character_ he thought.

"Oh, you're here again" Leo said. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Um, well ..." Elliot thought scratching his head

"So you _did_ miss me" Leo smiled

"Shut up!" Elliot said raising his voice. "What do you normally do around here?"

"Ya know, read books, avoid people, that sort of thing"

"Well, you're kind of failing that last part" Elliot joked

"Huh, I guess your right. Well, there's still the books." Leo said walking away.

When he was about to turn the corner he asked "Are you coming?"

"...I mean-"

Leo paced back to Elliot and grabbed his wrist. "Come on" he said and dragged him to the library.

Sitting down, surrounded by books, in the quiet with Elliot.

_Perfect_ Leo thought. _The only way this could get any better is a perfectly timed kiss after finishing this book._

"Elliot?". It was Claude.

"Hmm" Elliot responded without looking up from the book.

"We have to go"

"Really?"

"Yes really. Father's going to kill us if he finds out where we are"

"Fine" Elliot got up with a sigh.

"Could I just have a moment alone with Leo before we go"

"Sure, just hurry" Claude said leaving the room.

When the door shut Leo asked with a smile "So what did yo need to tell me?"

Elliot frowned

* * *

"Hey kid" Will said to Leo who sighed as he sat staring through the library window.

"Where's Elliot?"

"He left and went back to his estate" Leo sounded a bit depressed

"Okay" Will took a seat next to Leo. "Is he falling in love yet?"

Leo shrugged "I'm going back to reading"

"So nothing bad happen when Elliot was here?"

Leo shook his head and got up.

"Could you stop walking away when I'm trying to talk to you!" Will nagged running in front of him.

"If I tell you what happen with Elliot, would you please stop blocking me?"

"Of course"

Leo sighed."Elliot's not coming back for at least at two weeks"

"Oh, that's all. I can do something about that"

"Like what?"

"I can just snap my fingers and send you forward to the next time you two meet"

"Well why didn't you just say that before"

"I didn't know the situation was!?" Will raising her arms.

Leo crossed his arms. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are we just going to stand here or-"

"Time to stop talking" Will said snapping her fingers.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. **

**Reviews? Comments?**


	3. The Melody Moves

**A/N: Hey, just wanted to apologize on the lateness of this chapter, I just started my new semester at college and my wifi wasn't working yesterday and I couldn't find my Ethernet cable until today, so hopefully this won't happen again. Also there's a piano playing part and I sort of imagined it was the song Color My Fate by Coin, if you're interested you can like look it up on Youtube or whatever. I also wanted to thank youngnozomi and cleo for their comments (I really should get a beta but every time I'm about to do it I just go 'Nah')  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Melody Moves

Leo paced around the hallways waiting for Elliot to arrive. He could hardly wait because this time, Leo had a well thought out plan. He tried not to think of it too much or about the person who kept him so on edge. To be honest, Leo was failing at it.

"Excited?" Will said coming out of nowhere.

"No" Leo denied "I'm annoyed that you couldn't set me in a closer time frame"

"Really? Look, I did you a favor. Not only did I give time to think about the plan to get that boy to fall in love, but now you're all pumped up too" she said patting Leo's back.

Leo ignored Will and went back to pacing.

"Oi!" Will exclaimed waving her hand in front of Leo.

"What is it now?"

"He's here"

"Oh, then go away"

"Why?" Will groaned "We went through this already, only _you_ can see me"

Leo made a sort of scrunched up frown in response."But I don't want you to be here listening my private conversations".

"I'm the person who brought you here and I can send you right back" she said crossing her arms.

Leo laughed. "Please. I'm sure if you had any other couple to help your powers, you would have chose them way before us"

"Look-"

"Oh, hey Leo!" Elliot said walking around the corner.

"I'll go but we'll talk about this later" Will said walking away.

"It's you again!" Leo said sarcastically playing up his excitement

Elliot pushed a hand through his hair before he spoke and let his eyes drift away for a moment as if his was embarrassed by the call out "Yeah, I mean, I said I was coming back and -"

"Wait" Leo interrupted. "I gotta show you something before you go on your boring rant"

Elliot's anger started to show on his reddening face. "Could you at least try to act like you know I'm a noble" he said forcing his voice in a calm tone.

Leo wasn't in the mood to hear Elliot yell so, he didn't respond and began walking. Elliot followed but grumbled a bit as they walked.

_But at least he's not yelling_ Leo thought.

The two reached one of the bigger rooms in the house where the children often played. In the room, the children looked up from playing with their second hand toys to see Leo and Elliot enter.

"Leo!" a few of them exclaimed as they all got up to run over to them.

"Leo! Leo!"

"Do you wanna play?"

"Are you gonna play the piano?"

"Who's that?"

They all said at once pulling on Leo's arms.

"I wanted to introduce you guys to Elliot" Leo's arms were a bit too tied down at the moment to point so, he sort of turned his head toward Elliot.

"He's a prince" Leo lied

_There, I treated you like a noble._

The now very wide-eyed children became obsessed with Elliot instantly and moved from Leo to Elliot's arms, bombarding him with questions.

"You're a prince? With a castle and everything?"

"Actually, I'm not-" Elliot said trying to talk over them. He didn't look to angry, but maybe that was because he didn't have enough time to think about Leo thought.

"Do you like have horses too?"

"Well, I do but-"

"Could we get married, so I can be a princess?"

_Enough of that_

"Okay, everyone" Leo said successfully getting the children's attention. "If you all sit down nicely and stay really quiet, I'll play the piano for a bit".

For a moment, all the kids faces lighted up as if they were about to cheer but quickly remembered to say silent and took their seat near the piano, dragging Elliot along with them.

"Leo, I didn't know you-"

"Shhh!" sounded on of the kids latched to Elliot's arm.

Leo sat down at the piano and started play. The sound filled the whole building as all its inhabitants came to hear the music. When the piece was finished, the children and nuns where probably clapping but Leo was paying too much attention to Elliot whose face looked surprised and amazed. So Leo smiled back at him and said"Well Prince Elliot, I hope that this piece was to your liking." And before he had anytime to react, the children were all back to being fixated on Elliot.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" one of the kids asked

"Yeah" Elliot's face had a tint of sorrow as he said his goodbyes to the children. "But I'll be back soon" Elliot's promise made the children's sad faces melt back into smiles.

"Alright" Leo started to say. "Let's all say bye to Elliot"

"Bye Duke Nightray son" they said in almost perfect unison.

But instead of leaving immediately, Elliot took a short stare at Leo and then looked back.

"What?" Leo asked. There was something obviously on his mind. "Feeling less important now that they know the truth about your nobility?"

"Um, can I ask you something?" Elliot quietly asked. "In private"

"Okay, I guess"

The two walked to the front hallway that lead to the doors that most definitely had an expensive car waiting for Elliot behind them.

_He isn't normally a shy person _Leo thought. He tried to guess what could possible be on Elliot's mind but Leo couldn't really think of anything.

"I didn't really get the chance to tell you back there but" Elliot took a small breath. "Your piano playing was really amazing"

_Score one for Leo _He thought. _But still..._

"Elliot, I hate to tell you, but that wasn't really a question"

Elliot breathed in deep before he spoke. "Yeah, you're right. What I wanted to ask you was -" A loud car beep interrupted his question. "That was probably my brothers" Elliot looked relived and angered at the same time.

"You go" Leo insisted. "Answering your stupid question will give me something to look forward to"

The same angry-relived look was still on Elliot's face. With a sigh, he finally said "sure" and walked up to the doors.

"I should be back in another couple of week"

"Okay" Leo responded quickly. But Elliot pause after he pushed open the door seeming ready to leave. He had this look on his face that made it seem like he was looking for a hug goodbye but thinking at the same time it would be way too awkward.

"If you don't walk that door right now, I'm going to kick you out in front of your brothers"

It looked like Elliot was going to give his 'I'm a noble' speech again but instead said "fine, fine. Goodbye Leo"

"Bye" Leo smiled and waved.

Elliot smiled back and walked through. The doors shut behind him, and once again, Leo was left alone.

"Ready?" Will asked behind him

"Yeah, just give me another second".

"So, what do you think he was going to ask you?"

Leo groaned."Of course you listened in".

Will's raised her voice a bit. "Well, if you actually gave me the run down of what's developing between the two of you, the I wouldn't have listen in!"

"Just do the 'snapping' thing already"

"Ugh, you're so lucky I need you!" Will exclaimed.

Leo wouldn't ever admit to it, but he really was.

* * *

**This chapter was a little shorter than I wanted it to be because I decided to add the original second part of the this chapter to the next one but I'm thinkin' it's going to work out better that way. Any comments and reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
